


It's a Heartache.

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Dean, Demons, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Hate, Heartache, Love, Torture, best friend castiel, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Your name is Faith. You met Sam Winchester 2 yrs ago, when he thought his brother was dead. He was a hunter, you were a hunter,  And it looked as if everything was going to be puppies and Rainbows. But then his brother came back, and things started to change. Finding yourself stuck between the love of your life, and his big brother is a fight you didn't think you'd ever be in. Toss in some demons who think they can use you as bait, well shits about to get a little to real.





	It's a Heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done to many reader/Sam Winchesters because I'm more of a dean girl. But here we go. :)

You hadn't meant to hear their conversation, it was just one of those wrong places at the wrong time. You had just gotten back from grabbing some food at a nearby burger joint, and was about to go into yours and Sam's room when you heard voices on the other side of the door. 

"Are you kidding me Dean?" Sam growled. 

"No, Sam I'm not. " 

"So you expect me to choose between you and Faith?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"It sure the hell sounds that way!" 

"Sam, Will you just listen to me. You almost got your ass killed last night. And why? Because she made a rookie mistake." 

"She had nothing to do with that!" 

"Oh really? Because where I stood, she froze and you rushed in to save her ass." 

"Of Course I did, I would have if it was you too. And she didn't freeze." 

"I'm just thinking that maybe the two of you hunting together isn't the safest thing right now." 

"But hunting with you is ok right?" 

"Come on Sam." 

"No damn it! She was there for me when you weren't here. She's the one that got me through every freaking day. Of it wasn't for her, you wouldn't of had a brother to come home to." 

"I understand that Sam, Just last night....." His voice drifted. 

"Last night could have happened to any of us. It's job hazards you know that." 

"Look." 

"No you look Dean. I am getting really tired of the two of you fighting over me like two dogs fighting over a damn bone. I care about both of you." 

"I'm not fighting over you, I'm just looking out for my little brother." 

"Your little brother is all grown up, I don't need you to look after me anymore." 

"That's sounds like you want me to leave." Dean's voice came out fragile, and your heart hurt from it. You didn't want to cause problems between Sam and Dean. Their bond was something you had always wished you had. A Brother to look out for you, shoot anyone to look out for you. 

"Of course not. But please don't make me choose." Sam's words reached your ears, and tears weld up in your eyes. You set the bag of food down infront of the door and hurried away. 

5 minutes later your phone buzzed. You pulled it out of your pocket, and hit silence. You didn't need to look at the number, you knew who it was. You zipped up your jacket to try and block out the fall night air, and slipped the hood over your head. Keeping your head down, you walked the deserted street. You had no idea where you were going, just that you needed to get there, any where but here. When Dean came back you were thrilled for Sam. But it didn't take you long to realize that three was a crowed. Dean was right, you did Freeze the other night. You don't know why. It wasn't your first dealings with a Vampire. But for somereason you couldn't move, you saw Sam out of the corner of your eye, and you thought he was going to be a goner, right there in front of you. But Then Sam took him out and you felt a sense of pride. Only to find yourself tackled to the grown. It all happened so fast, and you thought in a blink that you were done for. But when Sam came out of no where and saved your ass, well you suddenly felt like a little girl needing to be saved by her prince, and honestly you didn't care for that either. You had come to depend on Sam, When you hadn't needed to depend on anyone since you were 16. 

Sam And Dean. 

Sam tried Calling Faith's phone again only to get the damn voice mail. 

"Faye Faye, Where are you? Call me and let me know your ok please." Dean watched his brother as he paced back and forth. 

"I'll Go look for her, I'm sure it's nothing." Dean said fishing his keys out of his pocket. 

"I'll come too." 

"No, Stay here. If she shows up call me." Dean opened the door and stopped when he saw the bags of food. 

"Uh Sam." He said picking the bags up. Sam looked at him with large eyes. 

"What the hell?" Sam stepped past Dean and looked up and down the parking lot. 

"I think she may of heard us earlier." Dean said guilt flowing from him. 

"Shit!" 

"Maybe she just went to get a drink." 

"I have to find her." Sam said grabbing his jacket. Dean sighed and followed his brother to the Impala. 

You found yourself at a small park, sitting ontop of a picnic table. You looked up at the stars. They seemed so far away, and you wished you were where ever they were. You didn't know what to do. Sam was the best thing to ever happen to you, and you guessed that maybe you should try a little harder to get to know Dean. To form some kind of friendship. But you weren't good with that. And you hated to admit it, but there was a piece of you that wished Dean had just stayed gone. 

"Got a light?" You jumped off the picnic table and starred at the young man in front of you. 

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me." 

"Sorry, I saw you sitting here, thought maybe you'd have a light." He said showing his cigarette. 

"No, Sorry." 

"That's ok. I should quit anyway. I'm James." 

"Faith." 

"Hi Faith. What are you doing out here all alone?" 

"Nothing. Just on my way." 

"You don't have to leave on my account." There was something in his voice that shouted Stranger danger. 

"I'm not." You say. You turn and take two steps only to find a girl in her mid twenties standing in front of you. She had long black hair and wore a black leather jacket covered in zippers. 

"Where's your boyfriend?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Please Faith, You're boyfriend, Sammy boy?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." you slipped your hand into you jacket pocket and gripped the knife you were carrying. 

"Right, you know Sam, he's got someone we want." Her eyes flashed in the glow of the street light and you took a sharp breath. 

"Someone?" 

"Yeah, his big brother." 

"Oh I see. And you think he's just gonna turn Dean over to you. Wow you're dumber than you look." You say with a sarcastic grin. 

"Not volunteeringly, but I bet he'd be willing to make a fair trade." 

"Wow you are stupid. You really think he's going to give up his flesh and blood for little ole me?" 

"Guess we'll see won't we?" James grabbed you from behind and you spun around pulling the knife out, and slamming it into his side. He managed to dodge it and the blade barely sliced through his shirt. The female was on you in a second and you found yourself rolling around on the ground. She got you pinned under her and slammed a fist into the side of your head. Anger seared through your veins and you pushed her off of you. You jumped to your feet and laid a swift kick to her ribs, but James tackled you to the ground again. Suddenly there was blinding headlights and doors slamming shut. James had you by the throat and you clawed at his hands. 

"Get the hell off of her!" Sam's voice rang out, James was tossed off of you. 

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as he held out a hand to you. You took it and noticed Dean fighting with James. The female was no where to be seen. 

"Where'd she go?" You asked looking around.

"Who?" Suddenly both Dean and Sam went flying across the playground and slammed into the climbing wall behind them. You turned and looked at them shocked. 

"Now that I have your attention." The female said, "Let's talk." 

You felt the knife against your throat before you realized it. Sam looked at you unable to move, his eyes wide with fear. Dean next to him, looking as pissed off as a angry gorilla. 

"So who's it gonna be? Faithy here? Or Dean-o?" She asked. 

"What?" Dean asked 

"It's simple, One of you is coming with us, The other one Sam here gets to keep." 

"You're not going to get away with this." Sam hissed. 

"Already have. Time for you to choose." 

"Fine take me." Dean said. Sam managed to look at his brother. His eyes saying it all. He couldn't lose his brother, not again. 

"Sorry Dean, but this is your brother's call, not yours." 

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked 

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt. But it has been a long time, and I was wearing a different meat suit, when you killed my sister." Sam looked at her for a moment then it hit him. 

"Charlotte." 

"You do remember. So you see Sam, you took something of mine, now I'm taking something of yours. But Unlike you, i'm gonna let you choose." 

"You hurt her and I will find you and kill you." Sam said. 

"That makes two of us." Dean chimed. 

"I'm impressed Dean, I didn't think you'd give a rats ass if Faith here disapeared." she said

"We're waisting time." James said. 

"He's right. Choose!" 

"Sam.. It's ok." Dean said Sam looked at his brother and then you. You gave a small shake of your head. You wouldn't beable to live with yourself if he chose you over Dean. 

"Sam.. Do it." Dean said. Sam took a deep breath. 

"I can't." He said. 

"Fine I'll choose for you." She said. The release of the force dropped Dean and Sam to their knees. When Sam looked up Both Demons and Faith were gone. 

You blinked and found yourself in a small room. 

"Where are we?" You asked 

"That's of no concern to you, buttercup." Charlotte said as she shoved you against the wall. 

"You said you wanted Dean." 

"Oh and were gonna get him, but I figured I'd let him suffer a little first." She said. She backed to the door not taking her eyes off of you. 

"You may want to get comfortable." She said as she shut the door leaving you in the dark.


End file.
